Una noche especial
by Allerya-Sama
Summary: [Terminado] Las travesuras de Toki a su amigo Ogami Rei le traen serias consecuencias con Sakurakouji Sakura, la especie rara, la nueva casa de Puppy es el punto de partida de una gran sorpresa. One-Shot


**Code: Breaker y los personajes son creación de Akimine Kamijyo, no son de mi propiedad, la historia es solo una fantasía salida de mi loca cabecita, espero la disfruten :D**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Toki quiso presionar un poco más a su amigo Ogami, pensaba que necesitaba más tiempo a solas con Sakurakouji Sakura, por lo tanto decidió hacerle una casa a Puppy, de esta forma podía hacer que su amigo y rival de lucha se sintiera más incómodo de lo que ya estaba por tener durmiendo en su cuarto a la especie rara.

Ogami no le prestó atención, cuando mostró la nueva casa para la mascota de Sakura, ella por su parte se mostró muy entusiasmada, sin pensar siquiera las consecuencias que eso traería para ella o para Ogami, ya que inocentemente solo lo interpretó como un acto de buena fe por parte del Code:04.

Prince sabía hacia donde iba todo eso, por lo tanto le dio una mirada fulminante a Toki en ese instante, mientras Yuuki dibujaba y colocaba pegatinas de Nyanmaru en la nueva casa.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Sakura le decía a Ogami que tenían que terminar la tarea de Historia japonesa que les dieron, como a él le iba mejor en esa asignatura decidió ayudar un poco a Sakura que tenía algunos problemas al distinguir las diferencias entre la era Edo y la era Meiji.

Después de terminar su tarea, Sakura se dirigió al baño para poder tomar un relajante baño de espuma, Toki al escuchar eso desde la puerta de Ogami se apresuró para esconderse y poder espiar a la chica, el nunca perdía la oportunidad de ver un buen cuerpo femenino y la especie rara no era la excepción.

La chica procedió a quitarse la ropa, Toki estaba mirando atentamente, desde un orificio que había hecho especialmente para espiar a las chicas desde hacía ya tiempo.

El cuerpo desnudo de Sakurakouji se introducía en la tina con agua y espuma, lenta y grácilmente, su cabello recogido dejaba ver su blanco cuello, Toki estaba botando sangre por la nariz mientras miraba con atención a Hii-tan y Mii-tan y pensaba en la suerte que tenia Ogami al dormir con una chica así y a la vez sintió rabia porque su amigo no se atrevía a tocar como él lo haría si tuviera ese cuerpazo a su lado, mientras recorría con la mirada las curvas perfectas de la chica.

Fue en ese momento en sus cavilaciones cuando no se percató que Ogami lo observaba, apoyado en la pared contraria con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, se notaba levemente una vena en su frente.

-que haces Toki, te gusta lo que ves?- dijo Ogami con tono más que serio, estaba enfurecido

Toki quedó congelado por arte de magia, como si Yukihina le hubiese atacado con su hielo, volteó de a poco para ver la cara de ira de su amigo

-O-O-Ogami eh esto no es lo que parece, ha ha ha – con risa nerviosa- yo solo pasaba por aquí y estaba buscando algo que se me cayó…

-no espíes a Sakurakouji-san- comenzó a sacarse en guante negro cuando decía esas palabras- no me interesa si espías a Prince, ella se puede defender sola, pero a Sakurakouji-san no, ¿entendiste?

Toki sabía lo que venía, así que se preparó para el ataque ¿de celos? (se preguntó) de su amigo

Ogami no sabía bien porque se había enojado tanto, en parte pensaba que era cierto lo que había dicho pero en otra parte sabía que había algo más, y eso lo irritaba tanto como su amigo voyerista.

-Cálmate Ogami, no tienes para que estar celoso, tú duermes con ella todos los días, yo solo miraba lo que tu tocas (poniendo cara de pervertido) y déjame decirte hermano, que tienes muuuuucha suerte

-arde hasta las cenizas- fueron las palabras de Ogami

Sakura tenía un oído agudo cuando Ogami decía esas palabras además de un sexto sentido más que desarrollado a esas alturas para cuando él tenía intenciones de quemar, salió apresuradamente de la tina, cogió una toalla blanca y se la colocó alrededor del cuerpo, cuando salió del baño, vio a Ogami queriendo quemar a Toki

-Detente Ogami - poniéndose en medio con los brazos abiertos- pretendes quemar a tu amigo, ¿por qué? Dime una razón coherente, dame una buena explicación, yo pensaba que ustedes se llevaban bien después de lo ocurrido con los Code: Name, veo que me equivoqué y tú Toki, ¿no te da vergüenza pelear así con Ogami?, ¿no se dan cuenta de que matar es malo?...

Mientras ella daba su discurso acerca de que matar era malo, la toalla comenzó a resbalar por su cuerpo, las caras de Toki y Ogami se volvieron absolutamente rojas, ella no se dio cuenta…

-bien me parece muy bien que les haya dado vergüenza lo que estaban haciendo- mientras sonreía satisfecha al ver las caras rojas de sus amigos

Ogami la interrumpió, mirando para otro lado y mirándola de reojo de vez en cuando

-Sa-Sakurakouji-san, tu toalla…

-eh ¿qué pasa con mi toalla?

-se cayó tu toalla…

La cara de Sakurakouji se volvió roja como un tomate, recogió rápidamente su toalla poniéndosela en menos de 1 segundo, acto seguido golpeó a ambos jóvenes y se fue corriendo a su cuarto.

Ogami la siguió, pero ella le cerró la puerta en la cara. Prince venía subiendo las escaleras, cuando vió a Ogami parado frente a la puerta de la chica.

-¿qué pasó Rei?- La cara de Prince fue cambiando al igual que su aura cuando este le contó lo sucedido, dándole un cabezazo a Ogami- eres un idiota, discúlpate con ella- sentenció

Sólo se escuchaban los gritos de suplica de Toki por la casa y Yuuki, le decía que agradeciera que el Presidente Shibuya no se encontraba en casa ese día, porque era capaz de sacarle los ojos con su sangre de especie rara.

Ogami seguía de pie en la puerta de Sakura, no sabía que decirle, entendía que se encontrara avergonzada por la situación y sabía que sería difícil verla a la cara. Se dio media vuelta y entró en su habitación.

Ogami no podía conciliar el sueño, se imaginaba a Sakurakouji llorando por su culpa y por sobre todo la cara de Toki y eso lo irritaba, pero cuando pensaba en lo sucedido, en el cuerpo desnudo de la chica, su corazón se aceleraba y no entendía por qué, debía de ser la presión arterial como pensaba Sakurakouji, se dijo a sí mismo.

-en fin esto por lo menos calmará a Sakurakouji de su plan de familia feliz y volverá a su casa.

De repente, su puerta se abrió, era Sakura, roja como tomate, entró silenciosamente y se acurrucó al lado de Ogami.

-Sakurakouji-san, que haces aquí, deberías esta en tu- ella le puso un dedo sobre su boca, su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido.

-Escucha bien Ogami- con la cara roja como un tomate, ahora solo Ogami se deba cuenta de eso- primero, pase lo que pase, te dije que no desistiré de darte mi amor, hasta que dejes de matar, segundo, lo de hace un rato fue- desviando la mirada y cada vez más roja- un accidente, un lamentable y bochornoso accidente, pero eso no me detendrá para demostrarte mi amor, solo tengo una petición para compensar lo sucedido.

-¿y cuál sería?- preguntó con curiosidad, quería saber qué barbaridad se le había ocurrido a la especie rara.

-deberás mostrarme tu cuerpo desnudo y quedaremos a mano. Estuve pensando mucho como hacer que quedáramos en igualdad de condiciones, así que esa es mi petición y olvidaré el incidente.

Ogami no podía creer lo que decía la chica, ¡¿quería que se desnudara?!, su cara solo revelaba estupefacción.

-te volviste loca Sakurakouji-san?!, escuchaste lo que acabas de decir, estás pidiendo que me desnude frente a ti!

- sí, se lo que te dije- roja a más no poder- pero si lo haces olvidaré el incidente

-¿y a Toki también se lo vas a pedir?- un momento que fue esa pregunta, ¿qué es ese sentimiento de envidia, rabia e indignación?

-no, a él no

-y por qué para él no y para mi si?- preguntó un tanto contrariado, aun intentaba averiguar de dónde había salido su pregunta anterior

-para él tengo un castigo aun peor- dijo con una sonrisa que Ogami no conocía en ella, era una sonrisa que daba miedo.

-no lo haré- dijo Ogami fríamente- no me desnudaré frente a ti, si no puedes olvidar el incidente es tu problema, no el mío.

La cara de la chica, fue pasando de rojo al blanco normal de su piel, su expresión cambió totalmente y volvió a sonreír con la misma sonrisa que había mostrado recientemente.

-si no lo haces Ogami, te obligaré a hacerlo

Esa frase creó más dudas que certezas en Ogami, ¿cómo lograría esta especie rara hacerlo desnudarse contra su voluntad? Le parecía absurdo.

-y como piensas hacerlo?- le respondió divertido con la situación

-fácil, me desnudaré todos los días frente a ti, hasta que tu lo hagas

De nuevo el mismo sentimiento sin clasificar- ¿y con Toki, también te desnudarás frente a él?- mientras imaginaba a la chica desnudándose frente a su camarada y lo veía a él con cara lasciva, eso lo enfureció y se preguntó porqué le importaba tanto que ella se desnudara frente a otro.

-no, no me desnudaré frente a él, le pediré a Heike-Sempai que lo castigue si se reúsa- respondió sonriendo.

-haz lo que quieras- le dijo Ogami

Entonces la chica comenzó a quitarse poco a poco la pijama rosa que traía puesta, los ojos de Ogami se abrieron igual que aquella vez en el hotel, cuando ella entró al jacuzzi para lavar su espalda, se le había olvidado que ella era persistente y que por muy embarazosa que fuera la situación no se daría por vencida. Esta vez no habían pisos resbalosos donde pudiera tropezar y desmayarse como la última vez.

La chica se desabotonó el pijama, podía ver el sujetador blanco de delicado encaje, la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana le daba una belleza especial que la hacía más bella de lo que ya era, Ogami empezó a sentir mucho calor y su corazón latía más rápido, la cara de Sakura, estaba roja nuevamente, procedió a quitarse el pantalón de la pijama, Ogami veía las bragas blancas de encaje que hacían juego con su sujetador, él no podía creer que lo estuviera haciendo, desnudarse frente a él, solo para que él se desnudara. Ahora ella procedía a quitar su sujetador cuando, Ogami respiró profundamente y la tomó del hombro, esto la sorprendió.

-vale, lo haré, tu ganas

Sakurakouji sonrió ampliamente, al escuchar esa frase, su cara de inocente satisfacción, hizo sonreír a Ogami, comenzó a quitarse la playera, Sakura sentía como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido y sentía mucho calor, sintió el impulso de abrazar a Ogami y lo hizo.

Cayó sobre él, de improviso, sin anuncio

-Sakurakouji-san- dijo un aturdido Ogami- de nuevo con el ataque de abrazos?

Ella lo miró y quedaron cara a cara, ambos estaban sonrojados y agitados. Ahora quien tenía un impulso que no pudo controlar fue Ogami, quería besarla, sentir sus labios nuevamente como en aquel parque de diversiones, aquel día en que ella le regaló su primer beso. Puso sus manos sobre la cintura de chica, sintió que un fuego interno lo consumía, era Asmodeo escogiendo el peor momento para intentar doblegar la voluntad del joven. Pensó que si el Emperador apareciese sería frustrante ¿frustrante, por qué frustrante? Sería la oportunidad precisa, para volver en sí.

Sin darse cuenta como, ahora él estaba sobre ella, ambos jadeaban, sus manos estaban acariciando las piernas de la chica, ella lo rodeaba con sus manos y acariciaba su espalda, el tenía sus labios, sobre los de ella, la estaba besando, pero ya no se cuestionaba nada, se dejó llevar por el tierno beso, ambos estaban confusos, aturdidos, pero a la vez sabían que hacían.

El la miró a los ojos, ella no dijo nada, con su mano izquierda desnuda, tocó el corazón de la chica, acarició con su mano, lenta y suavemente el pecho de la chica. Ella lo comprendía, sin decir nada, Ogami se movió, se sentó al lado del futón donde yacía la chica, ella, tomó su pijama en silencio, se levantó sin decir nada, el solo miraba al piso, estaba avergonzado por lo que estaba haciendo, no podía permitírselo, el era un no existente, era un tabú y ella la especie rara.

En vez de salir de la habitación, sintió los brazos de la chica alrededor de él y los suaves y cálidos pechos desnudos de ella, rozando su espalda, escuchó junto a su oído, el suave y cálido susurro de Sakura

-te amo Rei- era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre- quiero hacer el amor contigo

A la mañana siguiente, Toki, fue a despertar a Ogami, pero menuda sorpresa se llevó cuando los vio, durmiendo profundamente, desnudos y abrazados el uno al otro.


End file.
